Into Battle
by ChildrenOfImagination
Summary: Khan Noonien Singh escaped after an incident in the lab where he was kept. But, he find out that his family its in danger because of a war, he must join forces with Kirks crew. And, when Spock share a melding with Khan something odd happens, McCoy and Marla should find out entering in their minds. There will be war, blood and lost love. Enjoy. PS: Its my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

C1: The Deep Voice.

Kirk was, at least, too much excited about the exploration on the planet. Everything was going as he wanted to.

He looked up at the huge window right in front of his big Capitan chair, yes, he thought, this planet looks amazing. And of course his first officer, Spock, was just by his side, and, as always Spock looked serious by the window.

Something make Kirk really happy about exploring new planets and dragging his friends with him, even if they don't want to. But, yeah, something very deep inside him were jumping and screaming very loud just explore the planet. And wondering if some adventure would appear down there.

What Kirk wanted was: Adventure, guns, enemies, a pretty woman on his side, his best friend, exploration and the most important… In a kind of way he really wanted fun.

McCoy called him down to the medical place of the ship, he said that Kirk, Spock and Uhura had to take a dose of remedies before they left the ship. As McCoy said he did.

The ship Enterprise was as a enigma book, several doors and halls that made you feel like a child in a playground, or, when you finish high school and went to your first at college. It is a felling that you will never forget in your whole life. Every detail, every single door hiding something behind them. And, of course, the people working, everyone doing a amazing job at witch part of the ship.

At McCoy's clinic was a woman of about 26 or 27 years old, with a long brownish red hair stuck with a elastic, she wore a lab coat as McCoy and holding a stack of paper she looked at him. Kirk recognize everyone on his ship, course, he knew who she was.

"Lt. Marla McGivers, I thought you were a historian not a doctor" Said Kirk as she putted the papers down in a table.

"Hello, Capitan Kirk." She said polite. "Sorry, I think I did put on my file that I have a PHD in medicine as well. If I didn't I apologize for that." She sound really confident of herself.

Kirk did not mind about that, she told him that was important, he had her word, that counts for him. The only thing he did was shake his head to her as an apology.

He turned to McCoy and saw him with an injection on his hands pointing to Kirk's neck. "Oh, hold your horses Bones. What's that?" Kirk hated injections especially if it was on McCoy's hands. Long , long story about a Man, a Doctor and an injection.

"Kirk, this is an anti fungal injection with a dose of a medicine anti Valley Fever." Leonard McCoy put the huge injection on his neck, Kirk said a little 'Ah' coming from his voice. " Sorry mate, but is an arid planet and I don't know what kind of infections could be there. Dr. McGivers helped me, she said that arid places can be more suggestible for Valley Fever, even being a different planet"

Spock didn't said a word when McCoy applied the injection on his neck. Kirk gave him a smirk, but he did not understand. Poor Spock, Kirk need to talk to him about acts. Uhura did not say a word as well. Maybe I'm weak for meds, or too strong for them, he thought.

They all were suited to go.

Uhura, Spock and Kirk were in a transporter ship, which is a little small, but flew well. The little ship was fast, soft to drive and had comfortable sits for all three of them.

Spock started flying with a big control on his hands, Uhura and Kirk did just the same. Paying attention on the landing Spock and Kirk pulled their controls and Uhura pushed hers. The landing was perfect as jumping in a giant sandbox.

The door opened up and they were out there, in a new planet to explore new life, if there was some kind of life. As McCoy did say the planet was arid and totally dry, was very hot. As the three suns lay above them they walked half a mile searching for something, nothing appears near or far from them. Nothing seems to be alive.

Well except some really big beetles, Kirk guessed that this counts as life form. Did it? The heat was so great he couldn't keep his logical part. Perhaps Spock could, because after some minutes he said "Capitan, it is logical to assume that this planet is uninhabitable. Just some extremely race of aliens could live here…" Something really weird happened near to their feet, a laser shot just went to them. They took the phasers and pointed to somewhere. Another shot hit near to them.

This time the other one almost got it Kirk, but he was alright and saw it where did it came. He pointed the phaser to the top of a hill covered with rocks, sand and little dry grasses. "Who's there? Show your face now"

But it didn't. The only thing it showed out was is voice. A deep voice, English accent. Was definitely a man's voice. "Capitan, Capitan Kirk. You are in such a nice place to be. But I do not advise spend four days in here. It's boring, warm and savage." Kirk in a sort of way recognized the voice. " Now, shall I begin?"

No, Kirk though, it can't be him.

Spock tried not to look in furry, but he hated this guy as much did Uhura and Kirk. He couldn't believe, no, it's the heat talking, it's just my bad imagination. All of these thoughts ran through his head as the sand run with the wind.

Khan could not be back.


	2. You win Or You Die

AN: Sorry. Chapter one wasn't that good. I promise I will do my best to write better chapter two

Chapter 2: You Win Or You Die.

Kirks legs quivered, but he was willing to stay standing. Why? He thought in agony. Something was wrong, really wrong, wrong enough to be true.

With the phaser pointing to the hill Kirk shot the rock at the left, he saw a shadow moving fast behind another huge rock. He shot again and again, but the shadow was always faster than the shots. Kirk did not give up that easy and he continued shooting. until his phaser lost most of the power, he pulled another one from his belt, but Uhura stopped him before he shoot.

"Capitan, you can't shoot him. He will kill you after you take a blink." Uhura gave the phaser back to him.

Spock looked at Kirk "She is right, Capitan, we do not have a plan. I suggest communicate with the ship and tell them to send recruits-" Spock was cut by the voice.

"As always very clever, Mr. Spock. But I'm not here to kill you. I am here to negotiate" After saying that he showed his face. It was definitely Khan. Dark hair, pale skin and blue eyes as ice. Using a long black cover, with several weapons in his belt. With a dark expression in the face he stared at Spock waiting for an answer.

Spock didn't say a word to him, but Kirk knew what was going inside his big head, Spock had a plan. Could be good and could be bad, but Kirk counted with a good plan.

Khan jumped from the hill landing near to them. All three were standing in front of him with phasers on hands. Khan throw his phaser away and kneeled. What a surprise, Kirk thought, I saw that movie before and it did not end well. Kirk's eyes were on fire, he couldn't hold himself. So, he just punched Khan in the cheek thousands of times, over and over, but as Khan said once to him, Kirk cant destroy him just with little punches on the face.

Kirk lost his strength and almost fainted on the floor. His lungs were dry as the desert where they were. He turned to Spock and Uhura letting Khan kneeled on the floor behind them.

"What the hell shall we do?" Kirk asked a bit nervous about the big situation.

"The only plausible thing to do is stay with logic, besides he can be very intelligent." Spock replied to Kirk. "We should get him back to earth and…" Kirk cut him off.

"Are you crazy? we can't go back to earth, we are on the five year mission, we cannot go back until we finish." Kirk would think on something sooner or later. "I think we should talk to him"

"Capitan, I'm sorry, but the last time you spoke with that guy he killed you." Uhura said with anger "We can't trust him again. I disagree listening to him."

It wouldn't be easy talking to him again, as Uhura just said, but Kirk can't hold himself and will always be like that. Since he was a kid holt was never he strong point. Whatever Uhura and Spock say, Kirk will do what he want. "We are taking him to the ship. We are going to talk to him. And, we are going to discover what the hell he is doing here" He stopped for a minute. " Now, Uhura handcuff him."

Uhura did as Kirk said, with anger, but did. Taking Khan's hands and putting behind him with tight handcuffs. Uhura made him stand up and walk to the ship.

The three of them again walked half a mile to go to the small ship, again.

As they drive up, Kirk thought on what happened down there, and it was not the kind of adventure and 'fun' he was looking after. Even if he wanted to find an enemy to defeat, why Khan? Could be anyone else, why him?

Inside the ship was quiet. Calm. Peaceful.

What was quite odd. No one said a word, not even Spock who likes to talk in unfortunate times…And Kirk looked at Khan, he seems sad.

Something that you must know about Noonien Singh is: He is ruthless, dangerous, never will hesitate to kill and he does not feel anything, even sadness, he can act for sure, he is really good at acting about his feelings, but he doesn't have any.

Khan just stared at the window like if he was thinking very deep in his mind. Kirk new he was, because Spock does the same look when he is thinking deeper than the usual.

They landed beneath the ship. Uhura went down first, she was looking angry as hell, she didn't like the idea of the man who tried to kill her boyfriend is back on the ship. Spock and Kirk led Khan up to the other level on a elevator taking him to the glass cells.

They took Khan's coat, belt and weapons. Moving him in the cell. He still too quiet, Kirk thought at the start, but then he relaxed to know that Khan was in a cell where he deserve be.

Yes, yes. Kirk knew he was being a little too much cocky and mean about the situation. But, this man almost kill him, actually he did kill Kirk, but, he will always remember that Khan's blood is in his veins. That's why I'm still alive, thought Kirk.

With a deep breath he couldn't just see the guy who gave his blood seating there in a cold shiny glass cell. He knew it was a crazy idea, but he wanted to know what happened and why he was there.

"How did you escaped? I want to know why are you here" Kirk said quickly as a slap.

Khan turned those cold eyes to him. "Capitan, I know that everything I say will be a losing time for you, because you just choose not to believe in my words. Why should I tell you?" He slapped Kirk with words.

"You must want something, or would be totally illogical attacking us and coming to our ship." Spock did know how to use words correctly.

With a small grin Khan nodded with his head, and said " Well, Mr. Spock, I would like to be listen by a true mind. Can I agree with you?" He made a small pause "If you say that I have your word, I heard that before. I want to know if you will believe in MY words?"

With the point eyebrows Spock nodded "I will try to believe in your words. Mr. Singh. But I will not say that you have my word. You are right I can or could be tricking you as I did before with the torpedoes.- And, I assume that your family is involved, am I wrong?" Spock said that and Khan just heard him talking, but he understood the message.

"Well, then Mr. Spock I shall tell you why I'm here." He blinked at his own reflection on the mirror. "Wasn't that hard escaping, you just need an idiot to forgot you in a place without high technology and heat temperature. My cryogen tube melted and just woke up." Grinning he say "But, when I woke up I saw that I was alone, again, I did not know where my family were. I looked at the computer, and knew where I was, Starfleet Lab from San Francisco.- " Khan looked to Kirk, and saw him almost getting red of anger "I hacked the system and tried to look for my family, I found the Enterprise data, and, discovered that where you are going is a planet called Ariensans, which is a dislocated and abandoned planet, full of old empty working labs. In my mind I thought in going alone, but, I couldn't. Later I found a secret data… Ariensans will be attack by Klingons and Starfleet commanders -"

"You're lying!" Kirk yelled.

"You didn't let me finish, Capitan." Kirk shut his mouth for one second " I hacked as well the key code for the information…. The account belongs to Admiral Marcus. " He stopped, and closed his eyes. "I know, that does sounds like a lie, but believe me or not… even dead Marcus is leading you to a war. My crew, your crew and innocent people who still working on those labs will die if you don't take me there and let me rescue my family."

Spock looked logical and cold. With a bit of doubt on his eyes he asked " Wouldn't be easier going alone and getting your family out? - "

"You missing the important Spock. Why does he care about the innocent people there? You just care about your crew." Kirk shouted to him.

Khan looked down and stopped looking and his reflection. " That is way I waited for your ship to arrive on the dry planet, I want to negotiate about fighting side by side. If you agree with me, I won't kill anyone, that is not my purpose. But if we win, I'd take my crew and go away as if I never met humanity in my life"

"If we lose?" Spock asked.

"If we lose, then we die. It's simple, winning or dying"

"I need to think" - said Spock asking Kirk to come with him. They went out of the room and Kirk looked like a giant bomb exploded on his head " I know you are felling anger in this right moment, but I do have to insist on Khan's words."

"Are you nuts Spock? Are you out of your Vulcan mind? Please tell me you are not going to listen to that guy." Kirk said


	3. Who Are You?

AN: Well… Chapter two is gone, I am sorry about the ending was a bit confuse. But… It's a new day and a new chapter. Enjoy.

Spock gave Kirk an up eyebrow, which means Kirk is busted. "Capitan, when we first met Khan you wanted to talk with him, by the logic it was considerable. And now is it not?"

Kirk didn't know how to reply, you just can't reply Spock is one of the most difficult thing in the world. Kirk wanted to pull Spock's point ears out, because he was right, they need to analyze the situation before interfering. This is one of the things that you learn in Starfleet.

"Deal. I'd call McCoy to take a sample of his blood." Kirk said.

"Why? Would be highly illogical Khan getting a infection or bacteria - "

"It's for precaution" Was the only thing Kirk said, and he left the room. Spock walked out of the room too.

Going to McCoy's clinic Spock couldn't support but asking Kirk about some kind of plan. Kirk said he did not have any at the time, and he hopped Spock had one, and turned out he didn't. Great!

The hardest thing to do when they arrived in Leonard's clinic was trying to explain to him what was going on, as you know McCoy and the whole ship aren't fans of Khan.

McCoy got in a deep shock looking at Kirk and Spock at the same time wondering… wondering something on his funny head, possibly something with metaphors, he loves metaphors. He left a semi open mouth leaving his teeth appear and they were creaking as if McCoy was chewing a toothpick.

Shaking his head in doubt McCoy took his little bag and putted some meds inside, "God damned I hate that ship-" He did have more beautiful phrases like that but he went out and Kirk didn't listen.

"Spock you and I are going back to the bridge into we find a plan, lets discuss something." They left and went up

Khan POV.

Sitting on the ground with his head supported on the glass he took a deep breath, he was really nervous, he knew Kirk wouldn't believe on his words, he knew Spock will try to reply as many thing he could. But he didn't know what was going to happen.

McCoy came and Knocked the glass making Khan open his eyes quickly. "Get up I need a blood sample."

Khan got up as McCoy said and pulled his sleeve up placing the arm in a titanium hole in the glass. McCoy snapped the injection in Khan's vein harvesting enough blood to save a life. Khan deduce that it was this very reason.

When McCoy was leaving Khan turned away and sat on the ground again, he heard a feminine voice coming from the other side of the glass, someone was talking to the Doctor, and, for some strange reason Khan knew the voice. He got up and looked to the woman, he froze on his feet, his felt his eyes turning bigger and his heart pumping faster.

It can't be, he thought.

But the woman left before Khan said a word.

He tried to calm himself. Years, years he didn't see her and now she is working on the Enterprise? Nut, before that Khan had thought the worst, he thought she was dead, but now he had certain, she IS alive.

Khan smiled to his self, and thought that he needed to talk to her, but how? The only way is breaking the glass… Without any doubt he calculated and did break the glass. A loud sound came when the small pieces hit the ground.

He saw his coat near by the exit door and putted on. Covering his face with the cover collar he went out. Where could she be?

He knew she was a Doctor and a historian, so or the ship hospital or her room… No, she was wearing a lab coat, he thought. Then he made his way to the ship hospital.

He tried not to be seen by anyone, and worked, no one saw him, and if they did the guards didn't recognize. Khan turned a lot of halls, doors and small bridges. And, finally he found the hospital.

It clean and shiny as any part of the Enterprise. The door slide open and he came in. He looked around and no one was there, Khan tried to see the papers in a table… And it was definitely hers, drawings of great kings and some Quinn's from a very long past. He took one in hands and looked deeply, it was Richard Heart Of Lion, Khan smiled again. He did hear something coming from the door but he was too concentrated on the drawing to notice that she was there.

"What are you…" She looked up at him and he looked at her. Both of them froze.

She look just the same, he thought Red long hair, deep green dark eyes and a perfect smile on her face. "It can't be you" He said, but she didn't reply. "Do you remember me?" He knew it was a silly question but he wanted her to say something.

She open her mouth, "Of course I do…and I thought you were - dead."

"I thought just the same."

She smiled at him but stayed freeze. When she took a first step the alarm started ringing very loud. "What the hell?" The woman said

"They are probably looking for me" Khan said. She understood what he just said pulled his arm getting both of them away from there. "Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere safe… " She said telling him to follow her. "Good Lord, same Khan, always in trouble."

"Same Marla, always helping." She gave him grin and pulled him stronger to a hall in the left. The passed through a bridge and went down stairs in somewhere that looked empty.

She push him into a room, a huge room, with lots of windows which gave a beautiful view to space "That is the resting room, no one come here, so you just need to hide." She said looking at him with a happy expression. "I do not know why I am if you are in trouble, again. - and.. something tell that this is not the last time."

He stopped grinning at her and looked down "There is something I have to tell you." He said. Khan bit his bottom lip and told her everything, really everything that happened in his life since the day they separate. Marla went sad after hearing every terrible thing he told… but was the truth, nothing good happens to him.

The door slide open and some guard shot Khan with a Phaser. Marla jumped and looked at the guy, it was Kirk.

Khan was on the floor trying to get up but Kirk shot him again. Kirk looked angry at Marla and asked her " What the hell are you doing here" She looked confuse, could she said the truth.

Then she just replied " Am... I know him a very long, long time." Horrible answer, but she did not know what else to say. Kirk looked extremely confuse, how a Starfleet officer good as her could no a monster as him?

"Who are you" Kirk said pointing the phaser now to her.

AN: Hope you liked, tomorrow a new chapter. And for those who stay have a happy new year.


	4. Knowing

AN: Thanks guys for the reviews, really cool. So here is chapter four. Enjoy. I've been working hard for that one, really.

Chapter 4: Knowing.

Marla POV.

Marla, was for sure, terrifying and it's a feeling she doesn't like this feeling. That remains her about the old days when she was in jail and went to Iraq… She didn't like to remember that part of her life. Kirk pointing the phaser at her didn't make any easier to stop being terrify about the moment.

Her breathing started to get faster and stronger, which make her a little uncomfortable. Behind her Khan tried to get up again, but Kirk shot him on the neck.

"Stop shooting him!" Marla yelled, she didn't want to yell at her Capitan, but, she couldn't see him shooting Khan like that. When she thought about the terrible part of her life she thought as well the good part of that. She knew how to disarm someone with a phaser, a knife and lots of other things people could have on their hands.

She took some few steps toward Kirk with her hands up, then she saw the opportunity. Marla pulled Kirks right arm where the phaser was, turning him around and taking the phaser drooping Kirk on the floor. Now Marla was pointing the phaser to him. The game turned around.

"How you did that?" Kirk asked scared.

"Sorry, Capitan, I didn't mean to do this, but, I just did not want to see you shooting him again. I'm not gonna shoot you I promise." She looked at Khan, he was on the floor looking confuse just as Kirk. She gave him a look like if she was saying 'I can explain' " There is something I need to tell you Capitan… I'm not polite as you think I am."

"But will you give me the phaser?" He asked. "And maybe I'll put you in the glass cell too."

"Just if you give me your word that you won't shoot him. Do you give me your word?" Marla said.

Kirk nodded with the head. He got close to her and Marla gave him Kirk the phaser.

Now she is going to jail, again. Great, she thought.

Khan came to her side a little dizzy. Marla put a hand up to Kirk as saying 'you promise'. He put the phaser back to the belt and looked very angry. "Both of you are coming with me to the glass cells. And, I don't want more broken glasses over there. Come!"

The three of them went out of the nowhere room. Going to the cells, passing through a lot of halls and elevators.

The shiny glass cells almost made Marla blind. A lot of flairs came from the three sons of the planet. She didn't have the chance to look properly because Kirk pushed her into a cell with Khan. "Both of you still right there. I'll be back."

When Kirk went out Khan and Marla gave which other a smile.

Marla put one of her hands on her forehead, laughing a bit. "I don't know if that is the properly moment to laugh" Khan said to her. But, in the inside he was laughing to, behind the little grin on the corner of his mouth. But then he turned serious and looked deeply at her " How did you know how to do that?"

Marla knew she need to tell Khan the truth about what happened to her. So she started "Well… the day we ran away from the lab, the cops got me while we were running. When we separated. They took me to jail, there I almost kill a guy…" She blank a little trying to hold herself "So they… saw that I was strong and send me to war, was terrible, all night shooting, all day hiding. I guess, I answered your question" Marla sat on the bench over the wall, scratching her eyes with the right hand.

Khan came close to her and sat by her side "Are you okay?... Well, I bet you are, you're strong woman." He said as she looked at him with a small smile on her face, Khan cleaned a tear from her cheek. She laid her head on his shoulder "I know, war isn't an easy thing to support in your life. I'm trying avoid one"

"That's the reason why you're here?" She asked.

"Yes, if Kirk believe me we can fight side by side with my crew… " He told her all about the far away planet where his family were. And all about his conversation with Spock and Kirk… But then he stopped " You know you know a lot about my life, and I know Kirk will take awhile to come back. So, we have a lot of time."

She smiled and thought about Khan's question, she knew she could trust him, but, she wasn't sure what to tell. "I grew up in a small farm in Nebraska, and… most of the time I was judge by my father, my mother and my sister. They said I was too dumb to talk out loud. School, of course, did such a lot. And… when my father died my mom turned worst as ever." She thought on something else to say " I went to college, started my life. When I finished I was hired by an anthropology laboratory. Starfleet hired me after and I met you… And here I am."

"Nothing happy?" He asked.

"Just one thing" He new she was talking about him.

They talked about lot of thing, especially about history and books stuff. In a long time she never felt so happy in her life, even being stuck in a glass cell.

AN: I promise next chapter WILL start with some action.


	5. DNA part 1

AN: Here we are again with another chapter, and... i really like that one i worked verry, verry hard for this chapter. I really hope you guys like, because will be some crazy stuff going on.

Chapter 5: DNA part 1.

_**Kirk POV**_

Thinking harder and harder about every single thing that happened some minutes before a nice spot n Kirk`s head shine and said `Hello I'm here, let's play.`

Kirk had a plan.

He just didn't know if it would help, but, he hopped with all his hopes. The only thing was trying to convince Spock about the plan, because he was a big part f it, actually Spock was the major part f it.

Suddenly Kirk started to beg as much as he can to convince Spock. Kirk even tried play by the logic, which is the only way, but Spock said that could be another way without using him.

He didn't know why Spock was so worried about. But Kirk did not give up trying, he begged and begged, over and over.

And Spock agreed with the 'terms' as he said.

Outside Kirk looked seriously, but, at the inside Kirk was happy. It was a good plan, good enough to work out and discover everything without have to ask.

So, with all set up Spock and Kirk went to the glass cells room. Where he found Khan and Marla talking side by side.

Marla was with her chin on her knees talking with Khan as if he was safe to talk to.

Khan seemed comfortable around her, he seemed to hear her words with attention.

Who the hell was she? Kirk thought. How did she met Khan? Those kind of question really did upset Kirk. He bit his lower lip and said "So, Khan... Spock and i thought in something to know if you`re telling the truth"

" I am telling the truth, Capitan." he stood up and Marla stood up as well "This time you have to believe me!"

Except I don`t believe in the words of a liar" Kirk said out loud. " So, the plan is... Hm... Spock do you want to explain?"

Spock looked with stress to Kirk but didn't reply. "Yes, Capitan. As you must know Mr. Singh i am a Vulcan and Vulcan's own a incredible power called the Melting Minds. We can see inside other people minds and sometimes you can see our minds, but just if we want to, or, in very rare cases" Spock made a pause "What we propose is a Melting in your brain, so then we can tell you if you are lying or not."

Khan looked at Spock in a deeply way, like if he was reading Spock`s eyes. "But I am not lying...- Why can`t you just believe me?"

"Let me explain a little more straight for you, Khan, i am not suggesting you to do the melting, I am ordering you!" Kirk shouted at him.

Marla just observe the situation and seemed to processed in her mind every detail, sometimes she twitched her mouth the left side. She stopped twitching her mouth and putted the right hand up to her chin. "Could work" she said very lower. Spock, Kirk and Khan looked at her confuse. She put an eyebrow up looking at them "Sorry... hm, I just think it`s a good idea – but every think he told to you... how can you not believe?"

" I'll do the melting" That was Khan's only words till Kirk let him out to Spock 'read his mind'

Kirk didn't let Marla out of the cell , she got a bit worried about that, but Kirk didn't want to know about her right now, he just wanted to know about Khan's mind and if the data on the computer was true.

So, Khan stepped forward to Spock, he stayed still and calm right in front of the Vulcan, he took a small breath and put his neck quite correct. Spock took three fingers landing them on the top of Khan's neck almost in his face. Spock took a deep breath and said he would start the Melting. And he did.

At start everything was normal and slow... But then something odd happened. Khan started feeling pain and as well did Spock... Both of them started feeling pain.

Kirk did the melting before with the Spock... well not that Spock but other Spock who is the same Spock he is thinking about. A bit confuse i know but something was wrong.

Khan and Spock fell on the floor very hard shaking and screaming very loud.

Kirk looked terrified till Marla started knocking the glass calling his attention "Call McCoy!" She yelled, Kirk could see she looked terrified as him. Even though he didn't like to take orders that was a critical situation.

Kirk pulled a button from the wall calling the medicine center. "McCoy. Glass Cells, NOW!"

His breathing accelerated very fast. His brain couldn`t think about nothing, he just saw Marla's terrifying face looking at Khan. He felt wick for her, but not a bad wick... he just felt sorry for her. So, he let her out of the cell. As she was a doctor it was logical getting her out... damn i just sounded like Spock, he thought.

Marla went close to both of them on the ground shaking. She put her hand on Spock arm putting it away from Khans neck, both of them were still shaking.

"Marla what is that?" Kirk said without breath.

"I don't know, looks like some kind of stroke or something..." Before Marla could finish her line McCoy enter the room with two hospital floating beds behind him and two nurse.

For the first time he didn't make a metaphor about the time or everyone who were in the room. Perhaps he noted the sound on Kirks voice and mentally prepare himself.

He putted Khan and Spock up in the floating bed leading them to the hospital. Marla went with him.

On the hospital Marla and McCoy were dealing with a lot of medical stuff. Kirk couldn't come in the room because of the things they were doing and because of some radiation of the x-rays. Kirk could not be close to radiation since he almost... died, he died because of radiation.

At some point of the time he found himself on the floor, just sat there in the cold white floor, waiting for something. Kirk saw Marla coming out of the room, she sat by his side.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Do you care?" Kirk was cold as an empty space. He wanted to know about Marla, so he noted he was being cold and boring. "Hm- i don't want to be ridiculous, but... what is your connection with Singh?"

She laughed a little bit, "With Khan? As i told you i met him a long time ago..." She said "Well, of course you want to know how i met him – "

Kirk nodded at her telling her to continue.

"I had a job at a lab and Marcus was the owner. One day he brought those cryogen tubes over and i asked him if i could work on the case... he said i was a good doctor so he let me work on the case. And my work was to study their minds... But of course i worked with Khan. He was... well he still very intelligent and he had interest in history. Khan was a puzzle that i wanted to solve – And..."

"I get it, one thing led to another... i get it. The only thing i just don't understand is... why did you hm... i don't know if date is the word... but whatever, he killed lot of people, why did you 'date' him?"

Marla turned her eyes to him and said "Family, Kirk, Family. Even me who hate every single one of my Family... i would help them."

Before Kirk say something McCoy came out of the room with a pale face and confuse eyes. He was looking at a paper.

"Bad news?"Kirk asked scared as hell.

She saw Marla gulping.

"No, actually... the news are really odd." McCoy looked once more at the paper and looked back to them. "I did a lot of tests, especially blood tests and even Spock`s blood being green, i guess Khan and Spock still being brothers."

Kirk and Marla's jaw dropped as McCoy said that.

AN: I told you guys it would be crazy stuff going on. Stay on for the next one.


	6. DNA part 2

AN: Sorry I haven't write in a while. I know that the other chapter was a little…. hm, different? But never mind. I would like if you guys comment about how I'm going so far. Thank you.

Chapter 6: DNA part 2

Marla POV.

When she stood up toward McCoy her brain was spinning around, she couldn't think, she couldn't believe in her ears… the sound came in but she didn't ratiocinated well.

Did McCoy just said 'Brother'?

That can't be true. It's impossible. Khan is three hundred years old, how could he be Spock's brother, its illogical. Not rational. And totally wrong. Something was going on, or, McCoy just committed a mistake with the blood samples. Yes, it was a mistake.

Marla turned to McCoy and said " Dr. McCoy, I know you're a very good doctor and that you know better than everyone how to submit a procedure of blood samples. But, I'd like to make it again by myself, just for precaution." Marla was interrupted by Kirk.

"But… They just can't be brothers, Khan is 300 years old and he is a genetic experiment, he's not a human or a Vulcan" Kirk said.

McCoy looked in shock, really, in shock. He didn't said a word since, he just nodded with his head to Marla and went to another hospital station. Marla thought that was a 'yes, go there and do what you have to do', so she just went in the room and saw Spock and Khan laying on the floating beds unconscious. Kirk was behind her and looking sad he got closer to Spock. "Is he okay?" He asked Marla.

"He is alive if is that what you want to know." She said with a medical needle in her hands. " Excuse me, Capitan." Kirk stepped aside letting Marla take Spock's green blood, then she went with another needle toward Khan and took blood from him as well.

She was shaking and nervous. Marla wanted to make the experiment, but she didn't want to be true. She did not know why, something led her that if the results were real something bad would happen, very bad. She knew more than other people about family trouble, she lived a family trouble since she was 19 years old, till she went to college and started a new whole life.

Somehow she was excited about making this experiment. If they are brothers in some kind of way that can change ever thing about them, for good or for bad, she thought.

With both of the bloods in the needles she putted them in a machine, which was called the DNA machine. Of course the name said everything about the machine, but it really worked, it was the best machine in the whole ship, and the most advanced DNA machine in history. So what could go wrong?

Marla looked at Kirk who was looking sadly at Spock, she might have the idea that Kirk will do better out of the room. She also knew the feeling of a sick person who you care… almost die. "Capitan, I think you should go. You 're a little sad, it would be better if you go out for a little time, take fresh air… Wait, no, not fresh air… but, well -"

"I got it" He said while he turned to the door.

Marla was alone again in the room. Just her, a machine and two sleepy guys who almost had a stroke.

She took a blank paper and started drawing something on it. Some scrabbled and line began to take a form, it was a person, actually just the eyes of a person. Strong, ruthless bright eyes. It was Khan's eyes. She putted the paper up to her eye line and stared at it.

She thought about what Kirk said earlier, that Khan isn't a human he is a genetic experiment. Sure, of course he was a genetic experiment. But before some crazy lab took him, obviously he was someone, a smart someone. Not just anyone but actually someone especial. But who? Maybe is just my imagination, she thought.

She continue her drawing. But somebody called her, Khan had woke up. " What happened.?"

"Hard to explain" But she did, she explained to him about what happened after the melting. The hardest part was to explain the blood tests, Khan, of course, didn't believe on the results as the rest of us. But she could see hope on his eyes… Idiot, she thought, of course he has hope. He wants a family… there is nothing stupid with that. The thing was: What just happened is highly improbable. But NOT impossible.

She thought in old books, very old books. She remembered the book called The Hitchhikers Guide To The Galaxy, one of her favorite books in the world. And she thought about what Adams Douglas always wrote about, that something are improbable, but nothing is impossible.

The felt the logical part of her brain saying 'don't do that, stay with the improbable.' But the other part, the historical part said ' go ahead discover, isn't that what your career is about? Making history became true?'

She had to deal with that now but she couldn't.

As she argued with her own mind, she heard a 'pib' coming from behind her, but she didn't noted.

"There is something making a noise over there" Khan said but she didn't heard. "Marla!" Khan said and Marla jumped from the chair where she was sitting on.

"The results" She got out of the chair in a hurry to see if was true or not, she bet on not. But the historical part said Yes.

YES! The historical part yelled in her head.

DAMNED! The rational part screamed over.

Her jaw opened and Marla couldn't close. God, Greek Gods, Norse Gods. Every single god she could think at these time. It can't be happening.

But she said Yes. She needed to investigate Khans past and family tree. McGivers was happy inside but terrified outside.

She just stopped staring at the paper when Khan called her down from her 'sad happiness'. She looked at him a little nervous. But Marla knew all the questions she has to make. Just treat him as an three hundred years old skeleton, just observe, and deduce. She thought.

"Okay. I'm gonna ask a few questions, I it fine?" She asked.

Khan nodded finding very confuse.

"Do you know something from your past?" Wasn't a good question for starting but…

"Yes, I am a genetic experiment, I've been to the Eugenics Wars…" Marla cut him out.

"No, I didn't mean that. I meant before the genetic experiment, do you remember something?"

Khan opened his eyes in a way they turned deep. He didn't answer to her, it seems he thinking of it. " No… I don't believe I had a life before."

Marla took a strong and deep breath, and went directly to the point of the conversation. "Look, I am convince that you had a life before you were genetic amended" Finally she thought in extremely rational thing to say as her thought kept screaming inside. " It is rational to think that you were someone else, you did have a life. But you were, in some kind of way, special. Your intellect and knowledge were, and, are incredibly higher than everybody. And I believe you had a gift, a brain, let's say, a gifted child. And…- You were different, and society like to extract the good things to be used badly. That what happened to you. They used you badly." She said, Marla looked up to him " As always society is bad with gift and different people, they want you to be as a soldier or they just lock you in a cell waiting for you to die, because you are a influence of knowledge."

He seemed to understand Marla's words but he did not replied, just asked " This is really logical and rational, but I don't understand why you telling this"

"First, I thought that a lot, and you needed to know that you had a family once. And, you still have a blood family. " The stopped and looked to Spock " Which takes me to second: Khan, meet your blood brother. Spock.

AN: I really hope you guys like. And please comment, let me know. But I am liking what is going on with Spock and Khan. But maybe both of them can get really mad at which other.


	7. It Is True

Khan POV

AN: I've been working hard on this one. Hope you like it

Chapter 7: It is true.

He wasn't understanding a single thing. Of course that when she told him about society and all the history, he understood. But, about Spock? His brother? HAHA, that was definitely one of Marla's jokes, one of those really bad jokes.

Khan's mind just stopped working, what never happens, but literally... Stopped.

Sometimes DNA tests are wrong, he thought. And sometimes they are right... But no, no. It can't be. Even though Khan always wanted a brother, it doesn't mean Spock, the Vulcan, was his brother, blood brother.

I can't accept this. I won't accept this. He yelled in his mind.

My true brothers are in cryogens tubes ready for death, because where they are is about to be almost exploded.

He felt sad about that thought. Remembering his brothers and all they have been through, it is sad to think that Khan left alone again, letting them waiting in the dark dreams of sleeping in ice for 300 years. Three hundred years with nightmares of war, death and tragic loss.

Whenever, he shook his head trying to get those thoughts out and he just stayed there looking at Marla's terrifying face looking Spock and Khan at the same time.

Khan turned his mouth to the left and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't do that, please."Marla said to him.

"Do what?" He asked to her.

"You know what. Turning your mouth and raising an eyebrow. This is annoying" She said a bit nervous.

He didn't noted that he was doing what she said, but stopped. "The annoying thing is that what you are telling me is a lie. I'm sure of it."

Marla skin turned pale and her face turned angry. "What? I am not lying! DNA test don't lie..."

"It could be wrong. It is wrong." He said.

She looked at him with the deep dark green eyes, what in a kind of why made him uncomfortable. "You told that you want people to believe in you. You would outlive god to have your world and tell everybody you're not lying. – " She stopped for a breathing. "So, why is so hard to you to believe in my work?" With another deep breath she looked down like as she was thinking, though she looked scare. "Before you say the world 'impossible'. There is a explanation."

He thought on and on. Yes, she was right, if he is telling the truth and want people to believe in him – he needed to believe in a simple test. Beside, Marla is a great doctor, why would she make a mistake in purpose.

With his head he made a sing for her to go on. She cleaned her throat and began, and all of her words were absolutely right and with a point.

"You know that Spock was born as a child of two words. And... you are as well." She said "When i said that you were choose because you had and incredible minds, is because you are half Vulcan. Maybe the first half Vulcan." She looked at Spock and got back to him. "They explored you by school or Family, but they did. In some kind of way or dad or your mom were a Vulcan with similarity with Spock's Family tree. So, you are a half Vulcan –" She looked deeply at both "Of course, you have some differences. Spock has point ears, dark eyes, weird eye browses and green blood. And... you are a genetic experiment."

Every single word, every single phrase and detail was right and it did make sense. For once in that day something made sense, even though Khan was a little upset about that. He didn't want a brother who almost killed his heart brothers, his war brothers. Even if Spock was his blood brother, he'll never be his heart brother.

"This is highly logical." Spock just woke up and said that. He was there looking at Marla and Khan with a serious expression. In his brown eyes and weird eyebrows. "Dr. McGivers is right, everything she said was right, even though is improbable one of these thing happens. I guess Khan is, as you said doctor, the first half Vulcan half human. And i am the second one." He stopped. "It is logical."

Khan found Marla and Spock looking at him very deeply. He assimilated a answer for their questions. "I agree it is possible and plausible that we could be brothers, blood brothers. But i don't remember nothing about my own past and that... –"

"Scares you?"Marla said. She looked at him as if she understand the feeling. Well, she told him about her Family and how they were horrible to her, but did she find another sister?

The silence in the room seemed as a if someone yelled at a full room and everybody look at that person in complete silence. In complete peace. But someone, some lost soul were in a high heat and cold at the same time. Burning and freezing. Screaming and whispering. Hiding and appearing.

That was Khan's soul in paranoia. Constant paranoia.

"Does Capitan Kirk know we are here?"Spock asked.

"I don't know. But I will call Kirk right ahead, i have to explain the blood tests and the brother thing." Marla said going to the wall where she found the caller buttons. She pushed one button from the right. "Capitan Kirk, is Dr. Marla McGivers. You should come right now."

In a few minutes Kirk seemed in hurry when he came into the room. Of course he looked at his best friend with joy, because he saw him alive and healthy looking as the same old Spock.

"Thank god, Spock you`re alive."He said with happiness.

"Thank Science and medical work, Capitan." Spock corrected him in a way.

Kirk hummed in an anger tone. But he was really happy about seeing Spock correcting him.

"Capitan, i need to explain something to you."Marla said as McCoy came in the room.

Marla explained every single one of the details she told Spock and Khan. Of course she was trying to make it short, but she just couldn't it was so many things and so many history in that. She just couldn't make it shorter than she just told them the short version, which had last forty minutes to tell everything and explain the medical exams and blood tests, DNA, Family tree... all that stuff.

"Damn it" McCoy said.

"Bones, that is really amazing. I don't like history or medical, but, woah, brothers? Seems interesting."

Marla jaw just dropped, perhaps because Kirk said he didn't like history, or perhaps because he was fascinated by something.

"Do you believe me now?" Khan said to Kirk. What Khan was almost sure was that what made Kirk fascinated was that Spock has a brother, but he didn't want to be Khan. He knew that when Kirk looked at him.

"I just need to know if the data are real. Spock?" He looked at him.

"I never experience a Melting like that before. But, yes, i saw the data in his mind." He turned to Kirk. "Doctor, i am afraid about this war. The data are real, a war is coming in that isolated planet."

"I guess, Khan, this answer your question. I do believe in you now."

AN: So what did you guys think? Yeah, war is coming. Pleaseee review.


	8. Capitan's Log

AN: BnBfanatic, thanks for the comment about the Melting and Melding. I researched on these words in the episodes and movie from Star Trek… And they have the same meaning, anyway thank you for this review.

Chapter 8: Capitan's Log.

Star date 2259.55.

This is Capitan Kirk speaking from my Log. As we know… As I know, there is a planet that is about to blow a war. Name of the planet: Ariensans. Far, far away from our real destination. But as a said once to my friend, and almost my father , Commander and Capitan Pike, I will defend every planet who needs help.

Though it is a huge war, and our crew isn't that big for a war. We still don't have an attack plan, or, a escape plan.

Uhura asked me about our objective on this war, I answered her with Pike's words for me: "You want to be a Capitan of the Enterprise and be on the Five-Year mission? You need to prove your best, you have to prove your best and do what you have to do to save life's and planets. Don't try to be the hero, try to do what is right and true." She accepted my words with anger, but she is a crucial in this war. Uhura speaks Klingon, she could be able to talk to them if necessary, what I guess it won't be.

McCoy and his medical expertise will be great, even though he is not a warrior guy, but he know how to help.

Spock is the master piece. He fight, think and anytime he know what to do…. But now what worries me is the fact he has a brother, really, a brother and Khan is that brother. So he is kind of involved in the war now. Spock didn't speak with me yet about this, but I guess soon he will.

McGivers seems to be a good warrior. She is smart, strong and have a good knowledge for war and historical war, so she could have some tactics about that subject. And she is also a good doctor though.

Maybe something is forming in my head about this, a plan. But I will have to talk to Khan about that planet and the status of it.

AN: Again, thank you for the reviews and I know I have o lot of typos, I'm new in the world of writing. Sorry about that chapter is really short, but I'm thinking about the other is going to be huge, perhaps should take a while. Stay there for more.


	9. Logical Plan part 1

AN: Sorry for the long time, I'm really sorry. I wrote that one really fast and is going to be just the part 1. Enjoy.

Chapter 9: Logical plan part 1

Spock POV.

Calm. Quiet. Logical. Cold. Analyzing all words.

Those words probably can describe Spock's "Feelings". Spock can control all of his "Feelings" though he had few of them.

He accepted all of McGivers words, he did not have a doubt that Khan was his brother or that Khan was the first half Vulcan half Human. Bother him a little. Because, Spock lost his mother the day his planet was destroyed by Nero and his father was a very old Vulcan. He wanted a brother or someone related to him, but no one could know that except himself.

Even though his thoughts were far, far away he still listening to Kirk.

Actually, his thoughts were around the mind Melding he shared with Khan. Went wrong, of course, but he saw something. Something like those old pictures from the 80's or 90's. Spock saw a scared boy trying to protect himself from other children, which reminded him about his own childhood, when other children didn't like him because he was different and had eyes that showed emotions.

Spock shook his head and started to listening with all his attention.

They were talking about the war, which was true because he saw the computer Data on Khan's memory. The only thing that still a bit, but just a bit confuse was the motive. While Kirk was talking Spock cut him off. " What is purpose of this war actually?" He asked without hesitation.

Everyone turned to him, but he was the only one looking to Khan waiting an answer.

" Most of the Starfleet commanders still following Admirals Marcus plan, which is get my crew for war. But the Klingons want that as well." Khan took a deep breath. " If they arrive in the planet and we just stay here looking at them, the planet will be their battle field. Innocent people will die and if they convince my crew that Earth is on war again… is going to be the Eugenic War all over again."

"Wait, wait. You're saying that the planet can be destroy just because they want your crew?" McCoy asked. That was good because he didn't talk for a long time since the DNA thing.

" We are genetic engineered to war, to be warriors. Almost nothing can defeat us." He said. "If the Klingons get them, Earth will be in danger. If Starfleet commanders get them, Earth will be in danger. There is no choice."

" This is a logical explanation, with Khan's crew the Klingons or the Starfleet commanders can have the power of five armies, or even more." Spock said. " I do think we should make a plan, of course we need to stay in the rational point of view. There is going to be more of them than us."

Everyone froze in their seats trying to think deeply. Kirk broke the ice " Ok, I don't have a clue, Khan here is the master of war and killing" Kirk said without hesitation.

"Thank you for kind words" Khan replied.

"But… its true you know how to go to battle, I know how to manage a ship and I know how to fight, but… making a plan, wow, I don't know how." He said a little scared. " McGivers here know how plan those things I'm sure of it."

"How can you be so sure of it, Capitan?" She said with sarcasm in her voice.

Spock's mind started working suddenly, everything they said was the plan. Stupid, not him, the others… They are saying the plan. Damn, how can just not notes this. Spock raised one eyebrow and looked at Capitan Kirk.

Kirk knew that look, of course. "Go ahead, Spock."

Spock gave all of them a small smirk. " you have not notes, but you are saying the plan. It is just here" As Spock said that Khan looked at him and seemed to know what he was saying. Was odd, because was the first time that they looked at witch other without killing them self. "Right in front of you. Khan can use our computer to see the status of the planet. McGivers can analyze everywhere and make a strategy. McCoy will be the war doctor. I am the logical part in the plan. And, Kirk, you are a fighter and you have something that no one else has: Power of order and you are a natural leader".

"Logical" Khan whispered.

Indeed it was logical, but one thing was missing: How would they get there?, and , how would they get out of the ship.

How?

Shooting everyone?

Arresting everyone?

"We could make a sort of Trojan Horse? Like… we could land in some place that isn't full with Klingons or Starfleet guys?" Marla asked. She was really getting the idea.

"First we have to check out the planet status. Khan I assure you that our computer is qualify to this project…" Spock tried to continue but Kirk cut him out.

"Wait a second. Spock I liked your plan of separation of chores, but I won't give Khan a computer."

"You think I will explode the ship with a computer?" Khan asked sarcastically

"Yes, yes I do" Kirk replied.

They were just starting an argument, but McCoy shouted out loud for them to shut the hell up. " Give him a damn it computer, Kirk." McCoy looked at him " With no cards we can't play, so give him the computer." As always McCoy's metaphors saved the day.

"All right, Bones, but do never yell at me again, I'm your friend." Kirk gave him a smirk and said " Well I guess, Doctors that both of them can get up?" He asked.

"They look fine, but I wouldn't recommend they touching each other, a simple hand-shaking could do something right now." Marla said " So, yes they can get up.

In a few minutes both of them were in their Starfleet closes, even though Khan hated them, but he wasn't allow to wear his closes.

By now every five of them were in the engineering area where they keep the best computers. Khan turned one on and started working on those numbers and mathematics thing to know how to find the coordinates of the planet. Easy as pie for him, but really difficult for the rest of them.

There it was. all the computer Data and every single place of the planet.

"Well, McGivers, just choose a place to start." Khan said.


	10. Logical Plan part 2

AN: Well, let's see if they can plan something (In time). I guess soon or later the time will be running faster.

Chapter 10: Logical Plan part 2.

Marla POV

She looked at the computer and saw all different locals where they could land and maybe make some kind of shelter. It could be really good if they create a base on the planet, but far away from the battle field.

She would probably look for somewhere desert.

The planet seemed dry and hot, she couldn't see any kind of vegetation around or water. It really looked like a gigantic machine, like if the whole planet was a factory, a ship factory.

She asked Khan about the planet. He told her that the planet was really a big factory, actually it was a gigantic lab, and some people still in there with some projects though some of the machines doesn't work anymore.

Spock looked analytic to the image of the planet, and, Kirk looked confuse but with sort of interest.

What Marla was doing was very difficult. Choose somewhere to attack, to rest and even for a small hospital location for the wounded people. Was hard.

She thought in so many wars all over again. The independence of the United States, which was made by great plans. She thought on the French revolution, her favorite, the people from France were just really smart to create a revolution like that. Every single thing was just perfect and people were brave that time. Then she thought on the Eugenic Wars, one of her favorite too, of course - That war was big, she gazed at Khan for a moment and tried to think when he dominated half of the Earth, what was like to be so powerful? Probably he was a good leader. The Eugenic War were a very dark period in history.

She shook her head trying to concentrate just in the planet. Marla took a deep breath looking deeper and deeper at the computer.

"If you get closer the computer will swallow you." McCoy said joking just to break the ice.

Swallow? Well that isn't so bad, Marla thought. She remembered the time when she went to Paris and saw all the catacombs. "Khan, is there some kind of tunnels on the planet?" She asked.

Khan turned to the computer and did something she didn't understand about computers, some numbers appeared in the screen and he just pressed some few of them. The screen turned around and they saw the planet as a project.

" Wait, this planet has a project?" Kirk asked.

"That's why it looks like a factory, it is spouse to be one huge lab, so the whole planet is one." Marla said.

Khan pressed other buttons and pushed some pictures with his finger " Yes, there is some tunnels." As Khan said that Marla gave a smirk to everyone " I know that face"

The smirk turned into a sort of evil smile. "I have a plan"

She took one more look at every part of her brain looking at the computer. "There" she pointed to the screen "is safe, there is no machine near and they won't see us coming."

Spock gave her a sing to continue. "Well, in my mind seems simple, now talking out loud is kind of difficult." She looked at everyone, they were paying close attention to her, Marla felt a little uncomfortable, because this remembered her about the day she made a presentation to her whole class. "Ok, let's begin. Here, right here where I'm pointing to is a occult local, every place you will see that. So, the Enterprise could land right here and we could transport medical stuff and phasers to the tunnels which will give us protection."

"But, don't you think they are using the tunnels?" Kirk asked.

"It is improbable. They are using the front attack, I know Klingons, and, the Starfleet commanders are probably using the giants machines as shelter. We are smarter" Khan said letting Marla go on.

"He's right. Klingon always use front battle plans." Marla nodded at Khan " And we could rescue the lab technicians first, then attack Klingons and arrest Starfleet people"

"Something else?" McCoy asked joking.

" Actually, I just thought this part…" She didn't say anything else.

"It's a good plan, McGivers. The only thing will be landing the ship. Enterprise is very loud" Kirk said

They started talking about different ways to land the ship as quiet as a mouse, but the USS Enterprise is too big and would make a lot of noise. They thought on the escape ships, but that would take too long because they're too small for the job.

They also thought on the army, who was the army? Spock, Kirk, Marla, Khan and McCoy? No, no. The whole ship needed to do that, even people from the engineering.

They were thinking the brains out of the skull. When Kirk opened his mouth to say something the computer started to make a weir noise with a little red light.

"What's that?" Kirk asked worried.

"It's coming from the computer Data. If… " Khan looked surprised at the computer. "Oh hell"

"What's wrong?" Marla asked worried as well.

"Oh, great. The red light here, means that the mission is beginning. They are going to Ariensans. We have to move fast" Khan said turning the computer off.

…

Khan POV

Few times in Khan's life he felt fear. He never feel fear even if he was in a cliff, he would jump without any second thoughts. Fear just doesn't get into him. But, now, when he saw the red light going on, his heart stopped for a second, fear was coming to get him.

He didn't show that to anyone, not even to Marla, he just kept to himself waiting till it pass away. His breath turned heavier than ever, if he was capable of getting sick he would, but he isn't capable of that.

Kirk told him that he was going to the Bridge. Khan gave him the coordinates: 21-07-06-20.1

Kirk ran away.

Khan swallow. Kirk was being…nice? Well, Kirk is a man of honor, he would save even the last insect of the planet, which Khan appreciated.

"Marla, you have to take me to the deepest part of engineering, I need to see if all the machines and if the power is good to go. Because where we're going is very instable part of the universe. Quickly" As he said Marla just nodded and pulled him by the hand as telling to run and follow her.

They went through a lot of halls and engineer things turning up and down, spelling fog.

As they ran through a large hall Khan burned himself when he touched a machine, it didn't hurt but he felt it. He took a few more steps when a huge headache got him. He leaned against the wall holding his weight to not fall apart in the ground. Marla asked him something but he did not listen.

His vision turned dark and suddenly, he wasn't on the Enterprise - maybe just his body was there, but not his mind - He saw a woman inside a car driving fast, and at Khan's point of view he was inside the car. The woman stopped the car in front of a building and looked to the back seat. "Time to go" The woman had a nice and warm voice "I Know you can do it, go on"

Khan looked to the back of the car, and saw a little boy with dark hair and ice-blue eyes looking at the woman. The boy looked very sad about something, as if he was going to cry.

Khan couldn't talk, his voice was stuck.

The woman gave the boy a warm smile and got out of the car, she opened the boys door and grab his hands nicely. Khan felt something on his hands as if the woman was touching him to. " Ok, now my brave little boys is going to school, don't you wanna learn about the history of the world?" The boy shook his head.

"The others don't like me, they say I'm weird." The little boy squeezed his eyes trying not to cry, Khan felt just the same, as if crying he would be weak.

"What? you're looking swell, come on lets go. I guess you're late for class." The boy took his hand off of his mother and wend down, crossing the street he went in the building, afraid. "Have a nice day…" The woman seemed to said his name but Khan didn't hear it.

He tried to open the door but the woman started driving. The scene outside was different, was peaceful and old, like the 60's. It made Khan happier though he didn't know what the hell was happening to him. And when the woman said 'swell' made him even more happier, because it was a very old way of talking.

The woman was going somewhere in the center of the town. The town was very familiar to him, the people were very different in their closes and looks.

The woman turned in a street to the left.- Even the car was very old and smelled as an old car-. The woman looked to the left where Khan was sitting, and seemed as if she was looking at him. She had a very nice smile, with blond hair and blue eyes. He wanted to say something, because he seemed to know that woman. Khan opened his mouth, but then the woman looked terrified, Khan turned to the window and saw a car coming really fast toward them. The blond woman tried to make her car go, but it stopped. The car was coming near too fast. Khan close his eyes.

When he opened his eyes he was outside the car on the street. A lot of people were around the car with the police, an ambulance was near taking a body out. It was the woman's body. Khan felt a felling inside of him, worried about something important… And the little boy on the building? he thought, you're going to leave him there and die?

He turned around but the boy was already there with his scholar backpack crying as he saw the dead woman. "Mom…" He screamed and ran to her. Khan wanted to go with him but the view turned black again.

…

"Khan!" Marla screamed her lungs out. "What happened?"

"How… how long I turned off?" He asked getting up.

"Seconds. What happened?" He wasn't telling her because of the time.

"Nothing. Let's go, time is running" They just started running again as if nothing had happen a few minutes ago.

There it was, the big machine of power. Actually the second one, because the other is covered with radiation, in level of death. He looked at the panels and everything was in complete order. What was really odd, ships like Enterprise keep always the power at the normal, but that one was at the maximum. "mmm" He murmured. "That's…" He was going to say something to Marla but he saw someone pointing a phaser at him.

Was a woman. Short blond hair and blue eyes, she looked afraid. And, Khan recognized that scared face. Marla looked at the woman to.

"Carol, oh, Carol. Hey, give the phaser to me, he won't hurt you." Marla tried to calm her down.

"Murder, you are a murder." She said " you bastard, I won't let you live."

"Thank you, for the kind words. But we are in a rush, were you who put the buttons like that?" Khan asked, she nodded but she was still holding the phaser at him "I really won't kill you, I never wanted to kill you…"

"But… but you killed my dad." She said.

Khan took Marla's hand and said to Carol "I don't have time for this. Let's go." He pushed Marla with him and there they were again running up and down the halls.

"Where are we going now?" Marla asked.

"To the Bridge"

AN: I think this is the best chapter I wrote so far. Hope you guys like.


	11. Nightmare Time

AN: Well, soon school will start, so… I will not stop writing my Fanfic, but I might just take a while to update the chapters. Enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 11: Nightmare Time.

Khan POV

At least they were going to the planet where his family was. That made him feel better for some while, but he couldn't help himself of thinking about the little boy and his mother death – she probably was the boy's mother because he yelled 'Mom' – Khan still looking at his hand where he felt a comfortable joy, as if that woman was touching his hands and saying that everything would be fine. – Because that what she did say to the boy who looked terrified about going out.

The ship was going fast as light behind them going towards the war.

Marla, Kirk, Spock and he were in the Bridge looking at the Universe outside the window. All those stars running it seems like they were hitting them with the Enterprise.

The only thing that could go wrong was Marla asking him about what happened at the hall. Other thing was Carol Marcus who was still looking for Marla and Khan in somewhere in the whole ship. Good luck at finding us, Khan thought.

One of the doors of the Bridge opened and there it was Carols with the blue uniform and short blonde hair looking, as always, afraid. "Permission to come to the Bridge" She asked and Kirk turned the chair to her.

"Hello, Dr. Carol. Come in"

As she did as Kirk said she saw Khan standing at his side. Her mouth just dropped down. "Sir, I saw him at the engineering, I… I don't know what this is about but…" She was going to say more and more, thank god Kirk cut her off.

"Dr. Marcus, I know you have things to deal with him. I know, what he did to… - Well, you see we are in a kind of war and Khan is… in a big part of it, helping us." Kirk said and she left just nodding with her head, Khan could see the anger in her eyes as she went to the door.

With the side vision he saw Marla grinning. He knew that Marla knew about the things that happened between Carol and Khan, of course she did know about; just hear her last name 'Marcus'. That name can make Khan really uncomfortable and angry. So, what Marla probably deduced was: 'Yep, Marcus is dead, and this girl was his daughter'

Kirk stood up and got closer to Sulu. "Mr. Sulu, could you tell me how long will take us to arrive" Kirk asked him

"It will take 18 Earth hours, sir. Right now is 7:22 pm. I'm, sorry Capitan but I can't accelerate"

"Why not?"

"We're going to a place in the Universe that is too inclined by waves… So I might try –"

"It's ok, Mr. Sulu that will give us time to prepare" Kirk turned to Marla " I want you helping McCoy with some meds that we can use on the field."

She nodded and went out, Khan gave her a grin and started looking to the vast Universe outside. He thought in so many things while looking at the huge window. But what got through his mind was the woman in the car, why was she in his head. Why does he care about so much?

So many questions, but it seemed so silly, but, in the same time it seemed so important to a part of him that was broken by the image of the dead woman. Did he know her from where? And how?

He closed his eyes imagining if she would appear with the little boy. Come on show me something stupid mind, he thought.

Khan never called his mind 'stupid', but he was very angry about the vision. How my superior mind can't remember a thing like that. Okay, okay. Khan shut up now, there's a war coming you have to be prepare, just breath and do not kill Kirk while he is trying to talk to you…

Khan shook his head fast and looked at Kirk who seemed mad about something. "Sorry, were you talking to me."

"Hm, yeah, I was. But you were here just staring at the window" Kirk said getting back to his main chair.

"I was lost in thoughts" Khan said squeezing his eyes getting back to reality. "You were talking about...?" Khan let him continue.

"Bones was telling me that you should get some rest… as you're not a prisoner anymore you can take room 609, it's empty. Spock will take you there."

The whole time while Khan and Spock were walking through the halls they didn't say a thing. Khan did not thought in the brother thing a lot, he did believe about the DNA test – science don't lie, and he has a life time to prove that – But it was very strange, he never thought of a real brother, a blood brother. He had a blood brother now, it was nice in a sort of way, though… Why Spock, the guy who almost kill him and broke one of his arms – Thank God that he was healed in a few days – Spock was very smart, just as him. And now Khan just discovered he was a Vulcan, now he is a genetic experiment and a Vulcan, which means Spock, is his only blood connection. Everyone was dead. Even Spock's mom was dead.

That last thought gave him a small headache, he could controlled, but not for too long.

Spock stood still in front of a door and opened. The door slid open. Spock leaved without saying a word to him.

The room was good enough for him, the only thing Khan needed to do, though was really stupid, was sleep. He needed a little rest before going out saving his family. His true family.

Khan took of his boots and slowly laying his head on the pillow, he went to sleep very fast.

…

As every time he goes sleep nightmares come with him. But, this time was a different one, and very odd one. Though it made sense.

…

In an empty street, a very old style street, the world seemed slow and quiet. What is stupid to think is the world being quiet; this is never going to happen. The world is too noisy and too fast. Even the Universe is too noisy and fast. You take one step and time will fly.

But if you went very, very fast you'll get very, very slow.

Because time is infinity and odd. Khan could not go fast or slow down.

Everyone knows their time, silly thing as the time they were born, or the first step into a new school. They can tell you the time.

But Khan didn't know his time; he wanted to know those silly things. He didn't want to know when he destroyed Down Town San Francisco, or when he woke up from the cryogen sleep. He wanted to know when he was born.

At first those things did not mater, but now it does.

"Stop thinking in time, what you are. A physicist?" Some deep voice shouted out from somewhere in the street.

That was a good question too. What was he before? A physicist?. A mathematician?... Whatever

"You're being stupid" The voice shouted again.

A shadow appeared on the alley wall. Khan went closer and closer.

He saw the man who was there. A scary and with a dark look man, it was Khan. Khan was looking at himself. "Hello" The 'person' said "This is funny isn't it. Looks like a funny game called hide and seek. I hide, and you go look for me"

"Who are you?... What are you?" Khan asked without a confident voice.

"I am... What usually they say. I am your evil side, the devil on your shoulder." The 'thing' laughed I am what you should always listen to. But, you know, you have a good part too, which make me sick"

Another man came in the dark alley. Another Khan, but this one was less confident and without a dark look. "Hello" It said with a seep voice "Don't listen to him, is all I'm going to say"

The evil one looked at the good one, was very odd. "Come on, Khan, don't follow the good side. Look what you're doing going out in space to save your 'family'. Why do you need a family for? You have your brain and straights. Kill everyone on that bloody ship, and when I say everyone I mean it. You need to kill even McGivers"

"What…" Khan was without breath, his eyes were closing.

"Oh, sorry, but you have to kill her." The bad one got closer "Sooner or later they will see the monster again." And it went away, down the street, letting the good one there.

The good Khan putted his hands on Khan's shoulders. "What most people can't do is choose between good and evil; they are really good or really bad. But I assume you're not most people, you are capable of choosing."

…

Khan woke up breathing fast and almost dying.

He got up and putted his boots on and went out to some fresh air, well not fresh air, but something. The lights were very high and white. He started walking without sense, without 'seeing' the way.

He bumped into someone; Khan shook his head and looked at the person. It was Marla standing there with her dark green eyes. "Oh, sorry I was going to see you, Kirk said he gave you a room."

"How… how long did I sleep?" He asked.

"A long time. You should get ready, we're almost there." Marla said with a grin.

AN: Let the war begin. HAHA. See you soon for the next chapter.


	12. Landing

AN: Dear readers. I hope that you guys are enjoying the Fanfic. Battle is going to start.

Chapter 12: Landing

Marla POV

Khan was acting weird, Marla thought. What was happening to him? Before he had the 'something' on the hall (She didn't know what did happened, so 'thing' it is). Now this? He acting weird.

He looked tired for some reason, he slept for hours and how can he be tired?

Marla was going to the ship hospital check on the staff and some medical things. Everything need to be perfect, Marla knew how war was, she knew how stressful war can be. Wars from the past. Wars that will happen. And wars from the present. It is stressful, it is horrible and painful.

Maybe Marla knew inside that Khan was scared, even he didn't show it, she knew.

Marla began to pack some things and putted into a lot of boxes. Other people were there too, people who were brave and kind, people who will go to war just to save the love ones: Friends, family, even the job.

She turned fast and bumped into a pot of remedies but before she fell to the ground someone grabbed, she looked and the person and it was Admirals Marcus daughter.

Marla felt her face growing red and hotter. She swallow. She was a little embarrassed about what happen on engineering floor. But Marla finally said:

"Thank you" She picked the pot from Carol Marcus hand. "Carol"

She gave Marla a little smirk "It's okay. Scotty, the guy I work with, is always bumping into cables and pipes."

Both of them laugh. Carol started to help Marla with the meds and some other First-aid thing.

"What's your name again?"Carol asked.

"McGivers, Marla McGivers" Marla answered a bit nervous.

"Hm… Marla… - " She stopped " I want to ask you something"

Oh shit, Marla thought, here comes the bomb of lots and lots of questions. She did pass through this before, with Carol's father. So, there she was with Marcus daughter just ready to make some question and Marla answer them all. At least Carol won't try to end Marla as Marcus wanted to do.

"Go on" Marla wanted to say 'shut up, I don't care what you're going to say.'

"You were down stairs with… Khan. And he took you hand." Carol bit her tang.

"So…? Wait this isn't a question, this is just what you saw." Marla said.

"I will get to my question, Dr. McGivers" Carol seemed uncomfortable about her words "Khan, took your hand. The Khan I know would pick your arm or your neck and drag you out of the room… Why did he take your hand?"

Marla bit her lower lip and thought deep in the question. She had the answer, but Carol wouldn't understand.

"Maybe the Khan you know, is different from the Khan I know. You think he is a cold bloody murder, but for me he is a genius and he helped me a lot of times." Marla thought a little deeper " Don't you think you're interpretation are wrong?"

Carol stood there looking at some papers trying to think in what was right or wrong.

Marla never talked to her, she didn't know about Carol Marcus - Just about her father, that's for sure. He was a creepy man and a really bad man. - But she seemed a nice girl. She had a nice kind of Scottish or English accent.

Carol bit her lower lip, scratched her head with the left hand and looked back at Marla who was still waiting for an answer.

"I don't know I never want to talk with him in my life. The first time I tried to talk to him he broke my leg!" She looked to the floor "So if my interpretation are wrong, maybe it is, but I don't want to talk to him. I don't want to decide if he is good or bad. I really don't like decisions"

Marla just nodded. You can't push a preference or a choice to someone who know what they expect about the cold and dark world outside. The question is: Are these people ready to make a choice one day? or they will analyze everything before?

As always Marla thought in a old book called "Bones To Ashes" from Kathy Reichs, she was a brilliant anthropologist and Marla love Kathy books because remind her of her job. But when she thought on that book, the remembered when 'Brennan' the lead character found a body and she was afraid of thinking the worst of the body, 'Brennan thought that the body was one of hers childhood friend, and she needed to make a choice: Be strong and go on with the case or give up just because of the sadness she felt. What would Carol do about that subject?

But as Marla thought before: she never knew Carol Marcus.

…

All the staff were on their places. Kirk was confident. Spock was cold and rational. McCoy with his metaphors. Uhura with her phaser on hands. Marla was quite sure about everything going well. Khan… well Khan was just as he is, calm but with a totally anger inside.

So that it is. They were landing in a field full of Klingons and mad Starfleet Commanders.

God, thought Marla. Fight as if you can win a war on your own.

…

Good. The landing was quiet and firm, as they planned. McCoy and the staffs took the medicine stuff to, let's say, basement of the planet.

And when Marla stepped off the ship and looked at the planet she was surprised by a horrible vision.

The planet, which she didn't remember the name, was totally awful. The ground looked like ashes and broken glasses. There was a lot of cliffs. The machines were all in pure dust and smelled like mercury and iron. The oxygen was low, as if you're climbing a mountain. Something in the air made Marla's eyes dry and started to tearing as if she cut a onion.

Poor people who work here, she thought deeply. Marla, shut up you are here to save them so concentrate. She blinked a few times and walked all over it down to help McCoy and prepare herself to the horror of war.

AN: Sorryyyyyyy for the long time guys, school is killing me. But don't worry I will continue soon. Hope you liked.


	13. Let Them Wake Up

AN: I'm back, and now I will try to get things a little more… I don't know a little more something. ( Why this part is always weird?)

Chapter 13: Let them wake up.

Khan POV

Someone already told you how to prepare yourself for something extremely bloody and horrible?

I think not.

However you should know that everything to the extreme has tendency to get sick. It is true. Somewhere too hot will get you sick of it. Somewhere too cold will let you wondering about a beach. somewhere very rainy will make you like desert and somewhere really dry will make you want to dance in the rain without an umbrella.

You may want to know why I'm telling this. Or not.

But the thing is. Do you think that preparing yourself to something very extreme is different of preparing yourself from somewhere very hot or very cold?

Of course the answer is no, you take years to adapted. The only difference is: It's such a bad thing get use to war and death. You stop wondering if the world will be happy or if people will stop killing each other. What you need to know right now is that the felling of getting use to is not as good as you think sometimes.

And that was how Khan was felling right in this very moment. Could be emptiness. Could be senseless or even fear.

Khan passed through many wars on his life and one of his biggest fear was to getting use to this. Of course he wanted his family back but first he'd need to go to war.

He saw everyone working so fast and the all seemed ready to go out there and fight till death, just to save the planet and the people from the old labs. Khan felt a little whisper inside his head saying "Selfish" And another one saying "Help them". And some voice very, very deep inside said "Good bye" He knew that voice, it was the woman's voice, it was that sweet and soft voice saying good bye to the little kid going to school.

The other two voices seemed like him saying. The good side. The bad side.

He shook his head trying to forget about all those voices.

He took a phaser and tried to adapt a little, which is very difficult in this situation right now. But he tried.

The rush on peoples face weren't strange to Khan, he saw those looks every day in his life. Even when he was sleeping on the cryogen-tube he dreamed about those scare faces again and again.

Under the planet, where they were, was very humid and cold. But outside was like hell. It was hot and cold at the same time. all the machines were just pure dust and rust. The floor was like knifes cutting your shoes. The air was like a paralytic lung gas.

Can you imagine running in a place like that? I can.

"Khan" Somebody behind him called his name. He turned around and saw Kirk. Kirk was on his battle suit and with phasers all over his belt "You remember the plan right?"

"Of course I do" He said with irony on his voice. "You and Spock will save the people from the labs and Marla and I will save my crew and kill Klingons. Not that difficult to remember, I guess."

"Great. And I think it will be better you and Marla go now, because the Klingons still with their guns low."

"Yes, Captain."

For Khan and Kirk were really weird when Khan say "Captain". They didn't know why but it was.

Khan went to the hospital area, which is McCoy's area, to find Marla and tell her that they need to go.

She was helping the staffs with some meds and some needles. Khan remembered the first time they met. Marla was wearing a lab coat drawing something on her notepad. He went near to her and asked her what she was drawing. He remembered that the first thing she said to him was " you probably won't know" . Khan laughed and she didn't know why.

Then a few months after they almost killed Marcus, almost, and exploded half of Section 31. He never saw Marla till now.

He couldn't decide if this was happy or sad.

"Marla" He called.

She turned to him and gave some boxes to a man who was probably a doctor. "How is everything going?"

"Good. Kirk asked me to go, and you need to go with me."

"I guess that's the plan, right?" She asked and nodded "I'll get my stuff"

Marla POV

Same old Khan, she thought very deep in her mind. She was laughing outside, really, laughing. But then she stopped because of the situation.

She knew perfectly the plan. Go to building six. Get Khan's crew. Kill Klingons. Help Kirk and Spock. Arrest the Starfleet commanders. And wait to all this to blow over. ( Ok, ok. Without the last part.) But that was the plan.

She took three phasers and putted on her belt. As always she say to herself: You always need a plan B. So she took two knives and put one at her right boot and the other on the left boot. "Always have a Plan B." She said loud to herself.

She putted on a black fight coat with a hood. Inside the coat pocket she putted some explosives, that was a thing that she learned in the army, it is a kind of security thing when you're surrounded by enemies you can throw a gas bomb. And also she had a big throwing knife at her belt as well.

Marla was ready to go.

When she met Khan upstairs he was wearing a black coat with the hood on and he was caring a phaser. Marla nodded at him as if she could ready his mind, and he was 'saying': Lets kick some ass. Maybe not that but…

Marla took her phaser out of her belt. "Let's go" She said and putted the hood on. And both of them walked fast but without making any sound to save Khan's crew.

They walked in silence, which bothers Marla a lot. She knew they had to keep all the attention on the way, but silence was something that Marla only appreciated while she is" Working ( history or medicine) or drawing. So she decided to say something.

She could see his eyes shining underneath the hood.

"I know that this is not the right time to talk, but, what happened on the hall back when we were running from Carol?" She didn't know what to ask, she just hated the silence.

Before he answered a wind came from north, a dry, rusty and dirty wind. Marla coughed a little trying to make a sound. "I know that this is not the time but…"

"You hate silence. You told me once." He said. "I don't know how…"

Before he could continue something made a sound. And they saw two Starfleet commanders wearing their uniform. Both of them went closer and closer to Khan and Marla. Khan turned to her and whispered "You take the left one. I take the right one" She nodded and took her major knife out of her belt.

Khan and her made a great team. As Khan took the right one, Marla was punching and kicking the left one. Marla broke the guys arm when he tried to punch her in the face. It isn't difficult to break someone's arm, just be a doctor and you will know every place you need to break or sprain.

The guy yelled in pain. She took the knife and bared his throat.

The guy fell and Marla turned to Khan "You were saying?"

Khan looked at her as if he saw a ghost passing through him. "You fight as hell"

"I'll take that as a complement. Hurry up we have to go to building six as fast as we can"

They ran really, really fast going through a lot of rusty machines and old buildings. Everything was too dry, which made Marla's lung dryer.

Building six was a high building and dark. They couldn't see anything, Marla had a little light flash in her tiniest pocked. She illuminated the way. A huge door appeared, something was written on. Marla passed her hand with a glove with no fingers and something showed up.

Damned. She though.

Khan was looking to another door. "Khan. I guess that's the door"

"Why?"

She pointed to the letters on the wall. And the letters said: **Section 31.**

Khan's face went in anger "Great, another one."

"At least this is the place" They nodded. "Now break the door"

Marla gave him space and Khan smashed the door with all his strength. All of the dust went up in the air.

And there in the dark was all of his crew. All of them sleeping. It was scary and sad, they were standing right there. Marla wasn't good with hard moments, so she said to Khan " If you cry I won't tell"

He probably understood Marla's joke and a rare moment happed, he made a joke too " If I cry and you tell, I kill you." He gave her a smirk. "Let's wake them up"

When they stepped in a lot of Starfleet commanders went in from another door. "This crew is ours now"

"No, they are not" Khan shouted at the guy. "Marla, be careful, but kill every single one"

"Sure"

They attacked the Starfleet commanders. Shooting, stabbing, jumping, kicking and punching. Everything that harm they were trying to do. It was too many of them against two. But Marla thought on something fast, she looked for one of Khan's best friend, Luke.

She looked everywhere shooting at the Starfleet commanders and stabbing them. And finely she found him. She knew how the cryogen-tube worked so it was easy to wake him up. She pressed some buttons and the tube opened. Luke woke up fast.

He looked confuse for some seconds and looked at Marla "Marla? is that really you?"

"Yes, now help me" She throw him a phaser, he understood the what was happening and went to the battle. Now they were in three, and Marla, Khan and Luke were ready to wake all of them up.

AN: I don't know if is good because I'm on a hurry to write. So, enjoy.


End file.
